Falling in Love and Making Deals
by supernaturalover
Summary: What if Jocelyn never fled? She's still married to Valentine, but she realizes her feelings for her best friend Luke. Celine and Stephen Herondale died. Valentine raised Jace together with Jonathan and Clary. Jace, Clary, and Jonathan were never experimented on. What will happen? First Mortal Instruments fanfic :D Rated T just to be safe, hope you all enjoy!
1. Quick Author's Note!

**Hey! (: So, I'm really sorry if I might not be able to continue my other story anymore. ): But, I promise whenever I'm feeling it, I will write another chapter. (: SO, anyway! I hope you enjoy this story! **

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments, it all belongs to Cassandra Clare! (: I wish it was mine though. (:**

Clarissa Morgenstern looked at herself in the mirror. She looked more elegant than she usually did. And that was because she had a date tonight, with Sebastian Verlac. It was more of a date with friends who are also dating, like her brother Jonathan and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, her adopted brother since his parents Celine and Stephen Herondale had died, and Aline Penhallow, who was Sebastian's cousin, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's brother, and Magnus Bane, a warlock whom everybody got along with, Simon Lewis, her vampire best friend, whom she met when she went to visit Brooklyn with her mother, and Kaelie **(A/N: I don't know her last name…)**, a faerie from the Seelie Court, . But since they were going to sit in different tables, it was just a date, in a restaurant like Taki's. She was worried that she might be late so she just put on the silk blue chiffon dress Isabelle had picked out for her earlier and grabbed a pair of 4-inch black pumps which she and Isabelle had gotten last week and thankfully, made her a little taller. She put her hair into a side ponytail with a silk blue ribbon. She put on some make-up, grabbed the necklace her mother had given her on her fourteenth birthday, and put it on. She grabbed her purse and went out the room.

She ran down the glass stairs, taking two at a time, afraid that they might be waiting for her already, and bumped into her adopted brother, the golden-eyed Jace Herondale. He was wearing a black tux.

"Looking good, sis." Jace eyed her dress. "But, those pretty red curls of yours would look better if you just let a few strands loose." He pulled a few strands of her curls out of the ribbon.

"Are you the fashion expert now?" Clary put her hands on her hips and smiled sweetly at him.

"No, I am just the brother that wants his sister to look good on her date." Jace smirked.

Someone had already spoken before Clary had the chance to reply. "Both of you, please stop arguing, no matter how cute this conversation is."

They both looked up and saw Jonathan on the top of the stairs in a tux almost similar to Jace's. "And by the way, that's a nice dress you have there, Clar." Her brother added. Clary blushed a little at that.

"Thanks, Jon." Clary smiled at her brother and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Oh, so he gets a thanks and I get a really snappy answer?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you do. You deserve it for all the sarcasm and you mock my taste in guys." Clary replied, smoothing her dress.

"Whatever," Jace turned to Jonathan, "and where is Isabelle?"

"She is-" Jonathan started while slowly going down the stairs.

"Right here?" Isabelle suddenly appeared. She was wearing a black long-sleeved dress that reached mid-thigh and hugged her body, it had a white bow on the waist. She paired it with a pair of white laced-up boots. She always wore gorgeous outfits that Clary wished she had. Isabelle had decided to come over their house since she wanted to pick Clary's outfit while her brother Alec and Magnus were just going to meet them at the restaurant.

"You all look gorgeous." Clary and Jonathan's mom Jocelyn appeared from behind the kitchen and hugged them all. "I'm sorry Valentine isn't here to see you all, but have nice dates!"

"Right, so let's go meet Aline, Sebastian, and Kaelie?" **(A/N: They're in Idris by the way (: Let's just pretend that Simon is allowed in Idris.)**

-line break—

Simon Lewis was on a date with Kaelie, it was their first one. They had just met a few days ago. He didn't like her, though she was pretty and nice. He liked Isabelle; she looked really gorgeous, especially tonight, but he knew he didn't stand a chance on dating her since he wasn't really Isabelle's type.

He looked around him, Clary and Sebastian were sitting in the corner of the restaurant and looked like they were having fun with Jace across them. He was pretty sure that Jace was just playing with Aline, he was the type of guy who dated just for fun and used girls. But what kind of teenage boy doesn't get a crush on someone?

"So, Simon? What do you usually do?" Kaelie fixed her light pink ruffled dress. Simon thought she was beautiful too, but he didn't really feel anything for her. Magnus and Clary had only forced him to date her. It wasn't exactly forced but Kaelie had told Magnus that she thought he was cute and he decided to take them to their dates.

"Well, I like playing video games, reading manga, and hanging out?" Simon drank from his cup which was filled with blood. "So, I heard you're a faerie?" Simon felt lame asking that.

"Yes, I am. And you are a vampire." Kaelie grinned and fluttered her wings.

"Yeah, anyway, how come you wanted to go on a date with me?""Well, I think you're cute and I wanted to give it a shot. And you're different from most guys." Kaelie took a bite of her food. **(A/N: I don't know what faeries eat…)**

"Oh, you mean like because I'm not a shadowhunter or a human?" Simon asked. He didn't want to use the word mundane.

"Well, that too. Although, I meant that you are not trying to impress anyone. And you are cute?"

"Okay," Simon felt awkward. "Are you enjoying your food?" He asked, not knowing what to say next and took a bite of his food.

"Yes, I am. And since we want to learn more about each other, how about we start from the basic questions? That is, the purpose of a date, is it not?" Simon took another bite of his food. "And I would also like to know how you became a vampire?"

"I accidentally walked into a vampire hotel and they were going to drain me, but then, they took pity?" Simon told her. He suddenly blurted: "Do you like Meliorn?" He had no idea why he asked that. He just heard that from Magnus and Clary when they were talking.

"How did you know? I do like him but I know I do not stand a chance, he is the knight of the Seelie Court, and it is most impossible for him to like someone like me. Perhaps I should give up?"

"You shouldn't. Is that why you're going on date with me?"

"Well, I hadn't thought of that. But, it should be counted as a part of the reason. But as I said, you are also cute and different." Kaelie smiled. Simon, knowing that faeries can't lie, didn't question her.

"Oh, and why do you think you should give up? I mean, there's a chance that he likes you, right? I'm not trying to pry but, I think maybe you should give it one more try, you know?"

"Perhaps. But, I may as well, not try. He likes someone else." Kaelie put her fork down.

"And who is that? If I may ask?" Simon took another sip and looked at the others, looking if any of them were staring. Clary and Sebastian were talking and laughing, Jace and Aline were probably flirting, he didn't bother paying any attention to them, Jonathan and Isabelle looked like they were having an okay time. Simon felt a little jealous at that. Magnus and Alec, they were just talking and probably about sparkles.

"I'm not quite sure, but from what I heard. He likes Isabelle." Simon flinched at the sound of her name.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I like her too. So, how about a deal?"

-line break—

Jace Herondale only thought of Aline Penhallow as a friend. He knew what Aline thought of him, probably as a boyfriend.

"Well, are you or not?" Aline flipped her hair and took a sip of her tea.

"Am I what?" Jace smiled, snapping out of his trance.

"Are you interested in getting to know me or not?" Aline demanded.

"Of course I am! If I wasn't, why bother to go on a date?" Jace smirked.

"You don't look like it, but anyway, I know you've just been forced to go like I was. And you do know originally it was just a double date, right? Clary, Sebastian, Magnus, and Alec? But then they decided to invite some more, I mean, I don't blame them, but yeah…" She stared at him. "But don't worry, I won't force you to like me. And to be honest, I was just forced by Seb and I like someone else."

"That has got to be the first time…" Jace said flatly. He didn't really care if a girl liked him or not, especially not right now.

"Oh really? Well, at least you have a first, right? So, do you like me or not?"

"Not really," Jace smiled, "Honestly? Well, I was also forced to go and no, I don't like anyone." Jace lied, trying to make his voice even. He knew it was a lie. He liked someone, he knew he won't ever have the chance on her, even with his looks. "Unless, you count myself?"

"Okay, so how about let's just tell them that we had fun but are not interested in each other, huh?" Aline held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it.

"It's a deal."

**What do you think? (: So many deals were made, right? Who do you think Jace likes? And what deal did Simon and Kaelie make? Do you think the rest of them enjoy their dates, or did they? (: **

**I think Kaelie's a bit out of character here…**

**Sorry if this chapter is short. Half-way through the second chapter! (: **


	2. The Date Part 2

**Sorry for the late update! (: I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. I wish I did though. :/**

"So when do you think our next date should be?" Magnus Bane asked his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood. "Oh, do you think we should be alone or with them?"

Alec was very uncomfortable in the suit Magnus had made him wear but didn't want to tell Magnus. They've been dating for a few weeks now, but he still didn't know much about Magnus. "I don't know… Well, some of them look like they're feeling awkward…"

"Indeed they are," Magnus agreed, "but hey, at least I gave _some_ of them a date with people they like. And look at Simon, he's laughing with Kaelie! And Isabelle, talking with Jon!"

"Isabelle's probably using him, you know?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Okay, nevermind. It's none of my business anyway."

"And for your information, Kaelie thinks Simon is cute so I invited her to go on a date with Simon." Magnus took a sip of his drink. "So, what are you wearing to my party next week?"

"I don't know, probably jeans and a T-shirt? Like what I always wear?" Alec grinned.

"Why don't you wear a designer suit?" Magnus suggested. "I could easily make one appear."

"Umm… No thanks."

Isabelle had the habit crushing hearts and stepping on them with five or more inch heels. **(A/N: That must be painful…)**

"Iz, if you don't want to date me, that's fine, honestly. You don't have to ignore me." A voice suddenly snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh, I wasn't ignoring you on purpose! My brain just suddenly took a trip to outer space." Jonathan flashed a look of confusion.

"What?"

"I was miles away," Isabelle explained, "I wasn't ignoring you on purpose, okay?" She put on her best smile.

"Oh, okay. But anyway, I was saying that your salad was being murdered." Jonathan was friendly, like Clary.

"Oh," Isabelle looked down at her food and saw that her salad looked horrible.

"Want a new one?" Jonathan offered.

"Oh, umm… no thanks. I can definitely eat this." Isabelle said and scooped some salad with her fork. "One time, when I was little, I was not in the mood to eat anything and I kept stabbing the salad in front of me. Then when I was about to throw out the salad I just murdered, Mom caught me and I was forced to eat it." She laughed. **(A/N: This isn't really true and I made it up.)**

"Did it taste horrible?" Jonathan joked.

"Not really, but it was a bit… unfresh."

"Unfresh? Is that a new word?" He smiled.

"Maybe," Isabelle looked at where Clary and Sebastian where seated. "So what do you think Clary is up to now on her date?"

"Possibly giggling with Sebastian?" Jonathan shrugged.

-line break—

Clary was annoyed that Jace kept butting in when she and Sebastian were talking.

"Jace, please stop butting in in our conversation, or we're going to move to another table." Clary glared.

"And I'll just follow you and move to the table next to yours. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't make moves on you." Jace smirked.

"Then I'll move to a table with no other table beside it."

"And we'll just sit on the floor. Right, Aline?"

"Yes, Jace. Whatever you want, just please stop this argument." Aline groaned.

"It's like it's the both of you dating, not us, not them." Sebastian agreed.

Clary groaned, "Fine, I'm just not gonna talk or even notice that's he's there." Clary gave Sebastian a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good." Sebastian said.

Clary's phone beeped.

_Will you be furious at me if I break your brother's heart? XOXO Isabelle_

Clary sent a quick reply:

_Probably, Jon can take care of himself, but please don't. There's still a chance he might crawl into a ball and cry. (: -Clary_

She heard Isabelle choke on a laugh in the other side of the room.

_I make no promises, but I'll try. :)) XOXO Isabelle_

**Review! (: **

**-Ann**


End file.
